


PUBLIC

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Public Sex, Restaurants, Scott/Kira - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Derek van a una cena. Y tienen sexo fin de la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PUBLIC

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

-¡Derek! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Llevas como media hora allá arriba- grito el castaño- Tenemos que llegar temprano a la cena o si no Scott se enojara conmigo y no quiero que eso suceda por un chucho como tú- refunfuño.

Desde la planta de arriba Derek abrochaba su camisa blanca de vestir. Rodó los ojos al escuchar las represalias de su querido novio. Sin más tomo sus cosas bajando las escaleras en forma de Caracol ahí encontró al menor parado en medio del living tecleando su celular.

-Al fin- alzo las manos al aire- No entiendo por qué te empeñas tanto en arreglarte... Ya eres guapo de todos modos- aclaro guardando el celular.

Derek sonrió negando con la cabeza acercándose al chico, alargo una mano tomándolo de la cintura acercándolo para atrapar sus labios. Bajo lentamente las manos quedando sobre su bien dotado trasero apretándolo y acariciando lo con gusto. Sonrió internamente al escuchar el gemido del castaño. Delineo los labios con la punta de su lengua haciendo que abriera los labios contrarios introducción eso la suya.

-Mhg...- jadeó el castaño sobre los labios amaba cuando Derek lo besara de esa manera. Paso sus largos brazos por el cuello del moreno apretando el agarre-Ah...- gimió al sentir el contacto de su miembro semi-erecto con el de su novio. Restregó su pequeña erección con la de su pareja buscando algún alivio. Derek sonrió con sorna.

-Anda vayamos- hablo separándose de los labios de su pareja antes que pasaran a mayores. Este emitió un gruñido en protesta pero lo ignoro.

-Ugh. Odio que hagas eso.

Sin decir más salieron del loft hasta el camaro. Ya iban retrasados a la cena de Scott celebrarían su casamiento con Kira que habían mantenido oculto por un tiempo. Stiles se sintió ofendido al saberlo ya que era su mejor amigo pero después de las constantes disculpas, cenas y salidas de parte de su amigo fue perdonado.

El lugar donde se encontrarían era uno de los pocos restaurantes de "lujo" que había en Beacon Hills la reserva fue todo un caos tenían que escoger una fecha donde todos pudieran asistir sin problemas. Aun así Stiles sabía que todos irían ya sea que tengan tiempo o no. Aparco el camaro cerca de la entrada.

Stiles pudo divisar los coches de sus amigos un alivio inundo su cuerpo. Bajaron del auto sin decir nada y se encaminaron al restaurante. Derek abrió la puerta haciendo pasar primero al menor este le lanzo una mirada acusatoria este le regaló una sonrisa haciendo negar sonriente al castaño.

Cenaron tranquilos hablando de temas triviales, felicitando a la pareja etc. Stiles platicaba animadamente con Scott sobre la nueva película de Marvel. Pero por otro lado Derek estaba que se moría del aburrimiento era el único "adulto" en esa mesa. Suspiro ladeando el rostro mirando el perfil del castaño.

Una loca idea cruzo por su mente. Miro de reojo a los demás agradeciendo que todos estuvieran en su bola. Bajo su mano dentro del mantel posando la sobre el muslo del menor. Inerte Stiles continuo con la plática quien ahora se sumó Jackson este último solo se burlaba de ellos.

Derek comenzó a acercar su mano hasta su miembro fue cuando Stiles pegó un brinco al sentir la fricción de la mano de su novio sobre su miembro. Sin dejar de sonreír metió la mano golpeando la del lobo esperando que la retirara. Recibió todo lo contrario el mayor presiono su miembro ahora erecto en su mano. Ahogó el grito en su garganta ¡¿Qué mierdas estaba haciendo?! Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. Joder que estaban rodeados de hombres- lobo.

-¿Estas bien Bro?- pregunto el moreno al ver los ojos de su amigo.

-E-m si...si. Yo tengo que ir al baño- excuso levantándose rápidamente de la mesa casi llevándose consigo los platos.

Los comensales le miraron intrigados al ver que "corría" hacia el baño. Atoe la entro abruptamente adentrando se a un cubículo. Suspiro recargando se en la fría puerta de metal. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con su bien despierto amigo. Tenía que hacer algo no podía salir con una erección asustaría a la gente ll tacharían de pervertido.

-Tsk. Maldito Sourwolf- gruño bajando se la cremallera.

Sintió su rostro arder al saber que tendría que masturbarme. ¡En un restaurante! ¡En un lugar público! Y para empeorar las cosas ¡Lleno de tíos con súper oído! ¡Y olfato!

Lo mataría definitivamente lo haría. A regañadientes comenzó a bajar sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas tomo un poco de royo haciendo lo bola y ponerlo en si boca. Sintió una arcada cuando su lengua hizo contacto con el papel.

Bajo sus bóxers con estampado de Batman sentándose en el retrete. Al menos así no atraería la atención. Respiro y exhalo dos veces antes de tomar su miembro comenzó un vaivén rápido ya disfrutaría en su casa.

Pequeños gemidos salían de su hago siendo amortiguados por el papel mojado en su boca. No resistiría más un calor en su vientre le avisaba. Acelero los movimientos cuando tocaron la puerta. No respondió continuo con su tarea dos golpes nuevo se hicieron saber.

Gruño sin dejar de mover su mano. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle encorvo su espalda estaba a punto lo sentía pero tocaron nuevamente. Frustrado se levantó escupiendo en el bote el royo.

-Ocupado- hablo esperando que el tío que estuviera del otro lado de algún modo se sintiera mal por romperle el momento. Otro toque se dejó oír culminado con su paciencia-Joder hombre. Hay otros baños- cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

Subió la cremallera quitando el seguro. A penas abrió la puerta fue empujado toscamente haciendo que su pierna golpeara con el retrete. Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor emitiendo en quejido. Iba a replicar al idiota que invadió su privacidad pero sus labios fueron sellados por los del "desconocido" gimió sorprendido.

Abrió los ojos en par encontrado las tan recocidas cejas tupidas de su novio, frunció en entrecejo alejándolo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- reclamo jadeante mirando al ojo verde.

-Stiles, no digas nada solo continuemos- reprendió besándolo de nuevo.

Las manos rápidas de Derek desabrocharon su pantalón bajándolo totalmente dejándolo a su disposición. Giro el cuerpo del menor empujándolo contra la puerta. Stiles tenía media cara aplastada en la puerta sintiendo el frio metal en su mejilla, pero de que se quejaba aún tenía una erección que anteriormente fue interrumpida por el mismo que estaba a punto de penetrarlo. Ladeo el rostro mirando como Derek sacaba su miembro sin despojarse de su ropa.

Como siempre él tenía que ser el desnudo. Apretó los puños cuando sintió la glande del moreno sobre su entrada. Sabía que esto iba a doler, no había lubricante ni tiempo para una preparación adecuada. Enarco una ceja cuando la mano del mayor se posó en su boca, abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando fue penetrado sin aviso por este. Grito/gimió sobre la gran mano que amortiguaba los sonidos.

Derek no espero mucho, el tiempo corría antes de que alguien del restaurante entrara al baño, no es que le molestara que lo vieran en pleno acto si no que Stiles no era ese tipo de personas que les gusta mostrar de más. Con una mano en la boca del menor y la otra afianzada en su cintura comenzó a embestir fuertemente haciendo que la frente de Stiles rebotara débilmente sobre la puerta. Gruño alejándolo un poco pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse los alerto, el pánico inundo a Stiles pero este rápidamente lo derrocho cuando sintió como tocaba el punto sensible dentro suyo. Gimió mas fuerte haciéndole saber a Derek. Derek escondió su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, besando la piel pálida que tanto le encantaba. Las penetraciones continuaron el mismo ritmo Derek mordía sus labios tratando de contener sus ganas de hacer gritar a su pareja. Pero no podía arriesgarse más. Muy apenas y podía evitar producir el sonido de su pelvis golpear con los glúteos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar anunciando el orgasmo.

Quito la mano de la boca acercando rápidamente sus labios, el ruido de la cadena ser bajada se escuchó justo cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo, sintió los espasmos correr por su cuerpo. Jadeo alejándose del menor dejando salir su miembro flácido. Stiles jadeaba entrecortadamente sin moverse.

-Te odio- logro formular el menor cuando el aliento regreso a su cuerpo. Derek sonrió de lado acercándose de nueva cuenta. Poso su mano sobre su cadera sus venas se tiñeron de color negro absorbiendo un poco de su dolor.

-También te amo- beso cariñosamente los labios del castaño. Ya después se encargaría de los chicos si se atrevían a mencionar algo del aroma de Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por el apoyo!
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
